Prom Night
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Can this prom change their life? AU..


A/N: hey everyone! I'm really really sorry for not updating my story "Falling for Someone without Realizing It".. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated it.. I understand if some of you are irritated or mad at me.. It's just because I'm in my senior year in high school and I badly need a high grade.. And to make it worse we have this system in school which they call the UBD System.. In this system, we have what we call performance tasks that is worth 50% of our total grade.. We have more than 2 each subject and maybe for all of the subjects we have minimum of 5 performance tasks in a week that is due on the next week.. This performance tasks are like HARDER projects.. It really consumes all of my time that I didn't have the chance to make a new chapter.. I'm really really sorry about it and to make it up to you I made this one-shot.. I hope you enjoy this..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Lyrics**

By the way, the boys are 16 years old and the girls are 15 years old.. Tsuna will be like in hyper mode only without the flames.. Some characters would be OOC.. AU..

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. :(

* * *

It is already 2:00pm and the most awaited event in Namimori High School is just hours away. It is their JS Prom. All of them are preparing for the prom that will be happening this evening. Meanwhile, Haru is with her friends in her big house preparing for the night.

"Haru-chan! Wake up! It's already 2pm. We might be late if we don't start preparing now." Yelled Kyoko who was lying next to her best friend Haru.

"hmm.. Kyoko-chan? What time is it?" Asked Haru.

"It's already 2pm."

Hearing what Kyoko just said Haru instantly opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Oh. My. God! We are seriously going to be lateeee!"

"Calm down Haru-chan. Don't worry. We won't be late. I'll go wake Chrome, Hana and I-pin in the other rooms and you start to make our lunch. I'll go down and help you as soon as I wake them up."

"Alright. I'll start cooking now." Haru stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Kyoko arranged the bed first and went towards the other rooms to wake up their friends.

After a few minutes Kyoko went to the kitchen to help Haru.

"Haru-chan?"

"I'm here in the kitchen Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko went to join Haru and noticed that Haru was almost done with cooking.

"Kyoko-chan can you please prepare the table? I'm almost done here."

"Alright." Kyoko went to the dining room and prepared the table.

Haru soon went to the dining room carrying the food and at the same time Chrome, Hana and I-pin walked in the dining room.

"Haru the food smells good. You did great as usual." Complimented Hana.

"Thanks Hana. Let's eat now before it becomes cold."

They all sat down and ate.

"So Kyoko, who will you be going with?" Asked Hana.

Kyoko blushed and said "I'll be going with Yamamoto-san."

"Ohhhh. When did he ask you?" Asked Chrome.

"He asked me yesterday." Kyoko looked like she was replaying in her head what happened yesterday and turned even redder.

"Kyoko-chan? Did something else happen yesterday that you aren't telling us?" Questioned Haru curiously but with a mischievous look.

"He confessed and asked if I can be his girlfriend. I said yes." Kyoko was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? OMG! Kyoko is going out with Yamamoto-san!" Chrome said this with shock evident in her voice.

"Kyoko and Yamamoto sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang I-pin.

All the girls laughed and Kyoko was blushing crimson.

"Finally your Mr. Right Guy asked you out already Kyoko. So now…" Hana trailed off and everyone looked at Haru.

"Haru is the only one single in our group." Continued Chrome.

Kyoko, I-pin and Hana nodded in agreement.

"I got Lambo. Hana has Ryohei. Chrome has Mukuro and now Kyoko has Yamamoto." Stated I-pin.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't like me. He likes girls like Kyoko-chan which the opposite of me." Said Haru.

"Isn't it about time you give up on him Haru-chan?" Asked Chrome.

"Yeah. Chrome is right. It's been a long long time that you liked him." Agreed Hana.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just can't."

"Haru. I don't know what that Sawada has in him that you fell in love with him." Said Hana.

"Don't force Haru-chan to do something like giving up on Tsuna-kun. Let's just support her. That's what friends do, right?"

"Kyoko-chan is right." Agreed Chrome.

"Thanks girls! You're the BEST! I love you so much." Haru was so happy.

After a few minutes they finished eating and cleaned up the table and washed their dishes.

"Let's take a bath now so we can call our personal stylist here and start with our makeover." Said Haru.

Everyone went to their rooms to take a bath. Since Kyoko and Haru have the same room, the room also has two bathrooms. Haru's family has a big house and since Kyoko and the others were her friends since being a little girl her parents already gave some room to the girls and Haru's room was renovated so that she and Kyoko can sleep in the same room.

After 30 minutes the girls were finished taking a bath. They were all wearing a bathrobe so that they can easily remove it after the makeover. Soon the doorbell rang and the stylists arrived.

It was already 6:00pm and the makeover was finished. They were all wearing their dresses and were ready for the prom.

They all went to the Vongola Hotel where the prom was going to be held.

It was already 7pm when they arrived. Most of their schoolmates were there already and were lining up for their entrance with their partners. Girls and Boys were arranged by height. The counter part of the girls in the boys' line would be their partners but some of them have exchanged partners for those who were asked by boys to be their partner.

Haru and the other girls were at the back since they are the tallest girls in class. Since all of them have boyfriends except for Haru they all had switched partners with their other classmates. Kyoko is with Yamamoto, Chrome is with Mukuro, Hana is with Ryohei and I-pin was with Lambo. All of them were with their boyfriends only Haru was the one who was with her assigned partner, Kyoya Hibari.

Kyoya was still not around. Haru doubted that he will arrive so she expected that her adviser would be the one to escort her in her entrance.

"Hi Haru!" Greeted Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo.

Haru smiled and said "Hello boys. Take care of my friends this night, alright?"

"Sure." Answered Lambo.

"I'll make Hana happy to the EXTREME this night." Yelled Ryohei.

"Keep your voice down Ryohei." Scolded Hana.

"kufufufufu.. Of course I'll make my precious Chrome happy this night. By the way Haru, all of you girls look pretty." Complimented Mukuro.

"Thanks Rokudo-san." Haru smiled and so did her friends.

"Mukuro will be fine. Since all of you are best friends of my girlfriend all of you are my friends too."

"Haru who is your partner? Did you switch partners too?" Asked Yamamoto.

"I didn't switch partners. And my partner is Hibari Kyoya. "

"Why didn't you? You've got many boys who were asking you to be their partner, right?" Questioned Lambo.

"Yup. But they are not the one whom I want to be my partner. You know who I want so I just settled with Hibari-san even though I kind of expected that he won't attend."

"Who said I won't attend? I'll bite him to death."

All of them turned around to see who said that and they saw that Kyoya was there.

"You came." Stated Haru.

"That is true. I'm not rude to a lady. I won't let a lady walk her entrance with a teacher." Said Hibari.

"Thank you Hibari-san for not leaving me alone."

"Kyoya. Call me Kyoya."

"Uhmm… Alright, Kyoya." Kyoya smiled and so did Haru.

"Hold up! Let's agree to this. All of us will be calling everyone by their first name. Does everyone agree? " Asked Hana.

Everyone agreed even Hibari who hated crowds before.

They all lined up and the prom started. Haru's class was the last one to enter. Their names were being called by pair. The first one to be called was:

"Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kurumi Miyabi." Tsuna and his partner walked in the isle and all the girls had hearts in their eyes. He was one of the most popular male in Namimori High School. They walked and turned left to their table.

"Hayato Gokudera and Koizumi Setsuna" Gokudera and his partner walked in the isle and went to their table where Tsuna was. All girls also adored him for his good looks and his intelligence.

"Hey Boss."

"Hi Gokudera. Did you see the others?" Asked Tsuna.

"I've seen the boys. Yamamoto and the others are there but I haven't seen the girls yet. Kyoko and the others might be late or we just didn't notice them since we're in front and they're at the back." Answered Gokudera.

"Okay."

'_Haru, where are you? I should have asked you to go with me tonight.' Thought Tsuna._

"Tsuna-kun, what are you thinking? You seemed to be deep in thought." Asked seductively by Kurumi.

"Please don't call me so casually, Miyabi-san." Requested Tsuna.

Kurumi frowned and turned to look at their classmates who were still having their entrance.

"Ryohei Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa." They walked in the isle. All the girls had hearts in their eyes because of Ryohei and the boys were staring at Hana as they walked towards their table.

"Lambo and I-pin." The same thing happened with them as they went to their seats.

"Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro." All the girls stared with adoration at Mukuro and all the boys stared at Chrome awed.

"Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Sasagawa." All the girls were staring at Yamamoto like he was a God and all the boys were staring at Kyoko like she was a Goddess.

"And for the last pair, Kyoya Hibari and Haru Miura." All the girls almost fainted due to Kyoya's handsome looks and all the boys almost had nose bleeds because of how beautiful Haru is."

'_She's beautiful.' Thought Gokudera and Tsuna._

The prom started with a prayer then the food was served. They all ate and took pictures. Haru and her friends' table was the most popular table. Different students from different sections come to their table to take pictures with them.

"Now that it seems that everyone is finished eating, let's start with our first dance. Music please."

**(Beauty and the Beast)**

***Instrumental***

Yamamoto and the other boys stood up held out their hand and Kyoko and the other girls smiled and took their hand and stood up and went to the dance floor leaving Haru and Kyoya.

Kyoya the stood up and knelt down.

"Can I be your first dance, Haru?" Asked Kyoya.

Haru smiled and said "Yes." Haru took his hand and Kyoya led her to the dance floor. All Haru's friends and their boyfriends saw them and smiled.

**Tale as old as time****  
****True as it can be****  
****Barely even friends****  
****Then somebody bends****  
****Unexpectedly**

"Haru."

"What is it, Kyoya?"

"I have to tell you something but promise me whatever happens we will still be friends."

"Promise."

**Just a little change****  
****Small to say the least****  
****Both a little scared****  
****Neither one prepared****  
****Beauty and the Beast**

"I like you. Not just as a friend but as a girl."

**Ever just the same****  
****Ever a surprise****  
****Ever as before****  
****And ever just as sure****  
****As the sun will rise**

"oh my. I'm sorry."

"Rejected?"

"Yes. Sorry, Kyoya."

"It's fine. I already know you love someone else."

**Tale as old as time****  
****Tune as old as song****  
****Bittersweet and strange****  
****Finding you can change****  
****Learning you were wrong****  
****Certain as the sun****  
****Rising in the east****  
****Tale as old as time****  
****Song as old as rhyme****  
****Beauty and the Beast****  
**

"We can still be friends."

"That's what you promised me, right?"

"Yup. Thanks for understanding Kyoya." Haru hugged Kyoya and Kyoya hugged her back. Unaware to them 2 pairs of eyes were watching them. Those were the eyes of Hayato Gokudera and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Tale as old as time****  
****Song as old as rhyme****  
****Beauty and the Beast**

"Do you want to seat down now?" Asked Kyoya.

"Yeah." Answered Haru.

Kyoya led her back to their table where their friends are.

"You finished a song dancing with one another. What a record." Said Hana.

Kyoko gave Haru the tell-us-later-what-happened look. Haru just smiled nervously and nodded.

The boys all went to the rest room and leaving the girls alone in the table.

"SPILL." Ordered Chrome.

"Well…" Started Haru.

"Well what?" Asked I-pin impatiently.

"He confessed." Answered Haru.

I-pin and Chrome stared at her shocked. Hana choked on her wine.

Kyoko said "SHUT UP!" shocked at the revelation.

Chrome recovered from her shock and said "You have got to be kidding us! The ice cold Hibari Kyoya just confessed his feelings to you?"

"Yes. He did." Confirmed Haru.

"Holy s***! What did you tell him?" Asked Hana.

"I said sorry and that we can still be friends."

"He said he was okay with that?" Questioned I-pin.

"Yeah. He even made me promise we will still be friends before he confessed."

"Some boys are coming. They're five. I think they'll ask us to dance. We'll talk about this later when we go home." Stated Hana and everyone nodded.

The five boys came over their table and asked them to dance.

Meanwhile in the Male Rest Room

"So how did it go, Kyoya?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Rejected." Answered Kyoya.

"But you're still friends with her, right?" Questioned Lambo.

"Yes."

"That is just like Haru to the EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei.

"Shhhh.. Quiet down, Ryohei." Scolded Yamamoto.

"Kufufufufu.. You got rejected but at least you are still her friend." Mukuro smirked.

"Yeah. Now let's go before the girls get suspicious." Stated Yamamoto.

The boys went out to find out the girls were gone. Some boys were dancing with them. Since the girls were gone they went separate ways to find some other girls to dance.

After a couple of songs the Haru's table was fully occupied again.

"That was very tiring." Kyoko sighed.

"Yo."

Everyone on the table looked at the person who owned that voice and they saw Gokudera Hayato.

"Hi Gokudera-kun!" Greeted Haru

**(Key to My Heart-Jessica Jarrell)**

***Instrumental***

"Haru, can I have this dance?" Asked Gokudera who was blushing but can't be seen because it was dark.

Everyone on the table was shocked. Haru looked at him then at Kyoya.

"Kyoya can i?" Asked Haru. Gokudera was shocked with Haru calling him by his first name.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Kyoya." Haru took Gokudera's hand and Gokudera snapped out of his shock.

He led Haru to the dance floor and danced with her.

**Boy you put me on the spot I don't know what to say****  
****But I'm trying anyway****  
****Like my hearts gonna drop****  
****My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains**

**Words are spinning in my head****  
****Don't know why I'm holding back****  
****I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah heh**

"Haru, since when did you call Hibari by his first name?" Asked Gokudera.

"Just today. He told me to call him that."

"Okay."

**But I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart**

"Haru. I want to tell you that I like you."

**The more I brush it off****  
****Tell myself it's nothing at all****  
****Deeper I fall****  
****And I imagine everyday****  
****A thousand different ways****  
****How you respond to what I say**

"Are you joking Gokudera-kun?"

"Hayato."

"Alright. Hayato, are you joking?"

"No."  
**  
****Am I getting lost in my dreams?****  
****Are you unreachable to me?****  
****Cause these butterflies just won't go away**

"But you hated me before. You always fight me and call me stupid woman."

"That was because I still don't know what I feel that time. I really really like you Haru."  
**  
****I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart**

"I'm so sorry Hayato but…"

"I know. You love someone else. It's Boss Tsuna, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

**But if I never tell you then you'll never know****  
****And the secret is get-ting heavy to hold****  
****This is more than just a crush****  
****So I may stut-ter when I speak****  
****And my knees may get a little weak****  
****But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain****  
****Tell me do you feel the same**

"It's fine. I can still be your friend, right?"

"Of course. Thanks Hayato."  
**  
****But I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart**

"Come. Let's get you back to your table." Gokudera led Haru to their table and bid farewell to Kyoko and the others.

"Okay everyone. Before we proceed to the Last Dance, we will award the Prom King and Queen of the Night."

"For our Prom King, it is Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto stood up and went to the stage smiling.

"For our Prom Queen, Miura Haru."

Yamamoto went down the stage to fetch Haru.

"Come on Haru. Congratulations for us." Said Yamamoto.

"Takeshi take care of Haru. Don't let her fall the stage or something." Ordered Kyoko.

"Always the protective best friend she is." Stated Haru.

They both walked to the stage and smiled as the crown was placed on their head.

"Now. Our King and Queen will dance. Music please."

Yamamoto and Haru danced until some people started to dance as well. Yamamoto and Haru went back to their seats and sat down.

After the song was finished, Yamamoto and the other boys asked their girlfriends to dance and they went to the dance floor. The only ones left were Haru and Kyoya.

"So how was your night Haru?"

"It's fine Kyoya. But I feel like it's still incomplete."

"Is it because he hasn't asked you to dance?"

"Yeah."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Haru and Kyoya looked at Yamamoto.

"What are you doing here Takeshi? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Kyoko?" Asked Kyoya.

"Tsuna is dancing with her right now." Stated Yamamoto.

Haru and Kyoya looked behind them and saw Kyoko and Tsuna dancing.

"How long had they been dancing?" Asked Haru.

"It's been a while now."

"Shouldn't you be getting Kyoko from him now? It's almost midnight. The next song would probably be the last song." Said Kyoya.

"Yeah." Yamamoto stood up and went to Kyoko and Tsuna.

Haru glanced at the back and saw Tsuna coming their way. She immediately kept herself occupied by talking to Kyoya. Soon enough a body came in contact with her side and a hand was held out beside her.

Haru looked at the hand and slowly lifted up her gaze to see the owner of that hand. It was the one she loved, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Let's dance, Haru." Said Tsuna.

Haru glanced at Kyoya and asked "Is it okay Kyoya?"

Tsuna was shocked. _'When did they start calling each other in first names?'_

"Go ahead Haru." Kyoya smiled at her.

**(So Close-****Jon Mclaughlin****)**

***Instrumental***

Tsuna and Haru walked towards the dance floor. Unaware that all of their friends' eyes were following them.

**You****'****re in my arms****  
****And all the world is calm****  
****The music playing on for only two****  
****So close together****  
****And when I****'****m with you****  
****So close to feeling alive**

"uhmm… Tsuna-san, why did you ask me to dance?"

"They told me to ask you."

"Oh. Sorry about my friends. You can return me to my seat now. At least you did what they asked you, right?"

"No. Just keep dancing me for this last dance, Haru."

**A life goes by****  
****Romantic dreams will stop****  
****So I bid mine goodbye and never knew****  
****So close was waiting, waiting here with you****  
****And now forever I know****  
****All that I wanted to hold you****  
****So close**

"Tsuna-san?"

"I'm going to tell you something. For once I'll be brave and say this to you."  
**  
****So close to reaching that famous happy end****  
****Almost believing this was not pretend****  
****And now you****'****re beside me and look how far we****'****ve come****  
****So far we are so close**

"I love you, Haru Miura. Since the first time I met you."  
"I love you too, Tsuna-san."

"Is this true, Haru?"

"Yes." Haru smiled at him.

**How could I face the faceless days****  
****If I should lose you now?****  
****We****'****re so close****  
****To reaching that famous happy end**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

**And almost believing this was not pretend****  
****Let****'****s go on dreaming for we know we are**

Tsuna and Haru kissed and everything around them seemed to disappear.

**So close****  
****So close****  
****And still so far**

They broke apart and Tsuna led Haru to her table where her friends were waiting.

"FINALLY" said the all their friends happily.

Tsuna and Haru smiled and that was the start of their happy life.

* * *

A/N: Done.. Please review everyone! No one left reviews in my last one shot for making up for not updating in my other story and it made me really sad.. I hope this time someone will leave a review..

~mae-chan


End file.
